French Song Contest 01
|supervisor=French ESC |cities=16 |debuting=All |returning= |withdrawing= |system=12, 10, 8, 6, 4 points (SF) ESC style (GF) |winning_entry= Freeze You Out Marina Kaye |image2= File:Marina Kaye - Freeze You Out|thumb|left|350 px |caption1 = Slogan : "Be Royals"|venue = Zénith Nantes Métropole}}Following edition: French Song Contest #02 ---- The first edition of the French Song Contest has been held in Nantes, the home city of the executive supervisor of the contest French ESC. A total of 16 cities has shown their interest in participating in the contest despite two of them aren’t real cities because Corse decided to take part together as « their country is united » and to avoid potential bloc voting between Corsican cities. The other participant non-city is Dom-Tom which have been packed together also to avoid some potential bloc voting between them. Two semi-finals of 7 and 8 cities occured to determine which 5 cities in each semi-final would join Nantes, the host, in the final. On the 19th of June 2018, Marina Kaye has been crowned the first winner of the French Song Contest, winning with the song "Freeze You Out" for the city of with 163 points. Follow by at the 2nd place with 147 points. The host came at the 3rd place with 131 points. Slogan & logo For introduced the very first edition, the supervisor to choose to give tribute to French roots by choosing of the theme of royalty. The slogan was "Be royals", in reference to the royalties roots of France. To keep this line drive, lily flower was the logo with a modern and futuristic aspect. Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 8 participating cities in this semi-final, 5 qualified for the Grand Final: Marseille, Paris, Clermont, Rouen and Grenoble. All of them of course qualified for the first time as it was the first edition of the contest. Grenoble won this semi-final with an amount of 98 points followed by Paris with 90 points and Rouen closing the Top 3 with 89 points. Among the eight songs, three were in French and five were in English. Second Semi-Final Out of the 7 participating cities in this semi-final, 5 qualified for the Grand Final: Pau, Strasbourg, Montpellier, Corse and Dom-Tom. All of them of course qualified for the first time as it was the first edition of the contest. Montpellier won this semi-final with an amount of 168 points followed by Pau with 158 points and Corse closing the Top 3 with 122 points. Among the seven songs, four were in English while two were in French. The Dom-Tom’s song sung in Réunionese creole still remains one of the only participating songs not in English nor French. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last Eleven cities fought to win the first French Song Contest: the five qualified cities from the first semi-final, the five from the second semi-final and the host Nantes which has been prequalified. Pau wins the whole with 163 points making a gap of 16 points with the runner-up Grenoble which got 147 points. The host Nantes ended the Top 3 while Dom-Tom finished dead last with only 88 points. Detailed votes Category:Editions